seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blood Wars (series)
The Blood Wars is a spin-off/prequel series to Seas of Iron and takes place in the alternate dimension of Gaiatos 3,000 years before the Ice Age during a three species conflict known as the Blood Wars between the Xenosaurs, humani (an alternate human race) and Intellectaraptors. The series follows a team of four from the Third Saurian Alliance between Xenosaurs and Intellectaraptors sent to destroy a humani superweapon that could end up destroying the world. The team is comprised of the Xenosaurs Kluktan and Professor Ishtar Ikskhan Jr., who helped create a virus that can finally destroy the humani, and the Intellectaraptors General Styk-s "Clawtooth" Carchon and General Kra. In Episode 1.4, Kluktan is killed by genetically engineered allosaur/troodon creatures which are described as "the perfect predator" and it is revealed that Ishtar helped create Kluktan, Clawtooth and Kra as a genetic experiment without his knowledge. It is also revealed that the other surviving experiments have formed a rebellion and that Ishtar, Kluktan, Clawtooth and Kra were sent on a suicide mission to destroy the rebellion and the weapon never existed. However, Kra knew about the plot and used the cover to create the plans for the fictitious superweapon and give them to the humani for use as a real weapon. They were joined by Glitch, the most intelligent of the experiments nd leader of the rebellion, and taken to rebel headquarters by the most recent episode. Episode list Episode 1.1 The main characters are stationed at an Andean outpost called Maktu Pica when they are recruited for a mission to North America to destroy a superweapon utilizing nuclear weaponry, nanotechnology and vibrational technology. The recruits are Kluktan, a retired soldier and genetic engineer, Prof. Ishtan, a lab man and genetic engineer orced to join the mission, Clawtooth, a military commander and fighter, and General Kra, a legendary warrior and general. Their expedition entered the rugged Andean terrain, Ishtar riding on his genetically engineered hornfrill Spike and Kluktan on an Oceaodracos named Stormwing. They encountered a Megacheirasaurus, a predatory descendant of a therizinosaur. Ishtar attempted to show off by attacking it, but failed horribly. However, General Kra killed it instantly by snapping it's neck. Later, they set up camp for the night, and Ishtar mentioned how his father, Colonel Ishtar Ikshan Sr., died in war and he had a very negative opinion of battle. Later, they encountered a deep ravine and were forced to use Clawtooth to draw an aerial predator called a draconian into knocking down a pair of redwoods to make a bridge. Ishtar had to climb Spike up the mountain and charge down to generate enough force to jump the ravine. Ishtar was evidently shaken by the experience. Suddenly, the draconian swooped in, and General Kra had to use his fireworks gun to protect Ishtar and wrestled down the draconian, recognizing it as a genetic experiment and bearing the same markings as the one that killed Colonel Ishtar. Realizing ths was indeed the killer of his old friend, he tore it's throat in vengeance. As they continued onwards, Kra talked with Ishtar about war and they decided that small conflicts were beneficial and kept a society sharp, but the Blood Wars were too massive and violent to be acceptable. He also gave Ishtar one of his father's medals, telling him that he was a brave man and he was proud to serve with him. Eventually, they arrived at a town of mercenaries and were ambushed. Ishtar was nearly killed trying to fight them off, but two soldiers from Alpha Outpost arrived and safely guided the group to the outpost. Ishtar commented how his gas pellet lancher was only set on stun. Kra smiled and replied "So was my launcher." They entered the building as the doors closed on the camera, ending the episode. Episode 1.2 Kra expresses annoyance when the security systems start playing "A General Has the Right" when he enters and ends up tearing the microphone out of the wall. He hurriedly deactivates the system when it accidentally points a 21 gun salute at him. Meanwhile, Ishtar has upgraded his gun and done genetic work on Spike, making both more effective in combat. Kra has done the same, demonstrating by blowing a target to splinters with his fireworks gun. They set out into the Amason Jungle, and climb up a series of rocks and trees to get a better view of their surroundings. An attacking predatory "dinobird" forces them down and they have to flee when they smell smoke. Ishtar finds a small reddish crystal and pockets it for further study. Later, they set up a fireproof camp using bromeliads and water cane. To escape from predators, Ishtar and Kra sleep up a tree while Kra talks about Reapers, a dangerous gliding predator. They continue to talk and Kra explains that the superweapon js not far from Washington, a human city, and that Ishtar has been brought along to use a virus he invented to attack the human genome and only the human genome. Ishtar realizes that if the virus is released into Washington, the humani would be extinct in only sixmonths. Ishtar expresses his discomfort at destroying an entire sentient species, even a thousand year old enemy. Kra reveals that allthe files on Ishtar have been locked away and thst if the mission fails, he will beerased from existence to destroy public knowledge of the virus. Ishtar reluctantly agrees to go on. During the night, Kra gets up and enters a mysterious storage shed, taking out a small device, then beheading a Reaper with one slash. The nextmorning, they have breakfast and continue onwards. They soon find a mysterious pillar with a strange microphone embedded in the base with a small red button next to it. Ishtar presses it and a mysterious, incomplete recording plays with the barely discernible words "help us... trapped... don't know where we are... we aren't bad people... please... they're coming..." Suddenly, Ishtar notices a ticking noise and they flee as an explosion destroys the pillar. Eventially, they reach a small stone archway, with a hovering disk that shoots forward and then back. Ishtar finds mysterious shards of green crystal but doesn't tell Kra. Later, as they continue on foot through an area too dense for Spike, Ishtar finds a couple clear crystals and picks one up. Immediately it turns orange and a voice starts speaking to him in his mind. He ignores it and continues onwards, and nobody notices a clawed hand pick up the crystal. That night, Ishtar tests the powers of the crystal. A shimmering orange light appears ahove him and the voice tells him to "open the door." He pockets the crystal and the shimmering light vanishes. However, on the other side, Ishtar's voice can clearly be discerned screaming for help. A flash forward shows Ishtar in a stone vault as smoke fills the air and the vault starts shaking. He picks up a mysterious, bluish stone and runs down the hallway. However, a wall of fire follows him as an explosion rips through the structure. He is caught in the explosion and can be seen flying into the ocean as a gaping mouth full of teeth opens up to meet him. Episode 1.3 They continue into the jungle and Ishtar ties Spike to a tree. However, Craw inspects the tree more closely and finds burned into the side the three claws, a symbol of the Saurian Alliance military. He rushes into a panic and yells for them to run. They flee as the "tree" opens, revealing itself to be a giant metal container, and a cross between a Nanotyrannus and a Reaper charges out of it. Kraw and Clawtooth manage to bring it down, but Ishtar receives a scar on his face. Kraw is visibly disturbed, saying "Oh god, not here" (possibly a reference to Dr. H's similar line from Episode 6.1 of Seas of Iron?) and they flee to a more distant location. Kraw mutters "There probably aren't any cylinders out here" and is immediately adamant that he shouldn't have said that and that Ishtar shouldn't have heard that. Category:Seas of Iron Category:Series